Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1
Plot Chris has planned to send seventeen contestants around the world for a million dollars! He introduces Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, and Tyler. Noah sarcastically says that it will be fun traveling around the world in a "death trap". Cody greets Chris, and Duncan complains about it while asking if it includes singing. Chris replies that it does, much to Duncan's dismay. Cody asks when the ladies are arriving, to which Chris says that they will soon. Cody says that they will fall for his "charms". Heather told Cody that they will fall for Alejandro, and Cody retorts saying that she will too. Then, Chris takes the contestents on a tour of the plane, and takes them to first class where each week's winners will stay until the next location. Courtney is impressed by it, and Alejandro says that he could give her snacks from there, but Courtney refuses. Chris takes them to economy class where the losers stay. Gwen says that she won't be back there. Then, Chris makes a musical number happen and the contestents sing Come Fly With Us. The plane lands in Egypt by the Giza Pyrimids. Chris says that for the challenge, the contestents must go over or under the pyrimid. The teams would be formed when everyone is out and it depends when they finish the challenge. Alejandro carries Bridgette and LeShawna up the pyrimid, but when they reach the top, it's too steap for Alejandro to carry them down. Meanwhile, in the pyrimid, Noah and Cody question where to go when all of a sudden, Duncan comes and shoves Cody over. Gwen helps him up, and Cody shows attraction. Duncan then runs into a mummy. Back on the pyrimid, Alejandro says that Bridgette can surf down the pyrimid with him and LeShawna in the back of the surfboard. Bridgette grabs a sign on top of the pyrimid and uses it as a surfboard. Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna are put on Team Alejandro and Chris Is Really Really Really Awesome. Courtney is inside the pyrimid and sees light, and Heather is at the top and doesn't know how to get down, and she falls off the pyrimid. Heather is put on Alejandro's team. Duncan and Cody come out with Duncan being placed on Team Alejandro and Cody on Team Amazon. Courtney and Gwen soon follow and put on Team Amazon. Lindsay goes in a mummy room thinking that it's a fashion shop, and comes out covered in bandages implying that she interacted with a mummy or got caught in a trap. Lindsay is put on Team Amazon. Chris can't wait any longer so he sends the interns to get the people who didn't finish yet out of the pyrimid. Chris puts Noah and Sierra on Team Amazon, and the remaining six on Team World Tour, and then the episode ends. ﻿Cast Trivia﻿ Goofs Category:Episodes Category:My Total Drama World Tour Episodes